The Warmth of a Weasley Family Christmas
by fallenmelody
Summary: Sometimes warmth can fill you not only because of a fire in the fireplace, but because of a child's simple words.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I know, it's seems as if I dropped off the face of the fanfiction earth, but I promise I'm still here and writing! I've entered in a challenge on LJ at **100quills** and I have to write 50 oneshots including the character, Harry Potter, so here is my very first one. The prompt for this oneshot is "warmth" so hopefully you guys can understand that and let me know how I did with it!

This oneshot is dedicated to the lovely **Christina**, who makes an appearance in this oneshot as George Weasley's daughter :) Christina, I hope you like this and if not then I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you somehow ;) This is dedicated to Christina, because she's an amazing person with a good heart. She's kind and caring and she's helped me through alot, and I'm sure she doesn't know just how great of a friend she's been to me! (Note: You'll notice that alot of my HP fics for this challenge will be dedicated to someone!)

This was written pretty quickly, and it's probably not my best work. This is also the first thing I've ever written for the Harry Potter fandom, so please be nice! lol I'm sure I'll get better as time goes on, but this is really just practice. It takes place after the epilogue in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read that book, you will be spoiled! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Warmth of a Weasley Family Christmas**

The blazing fire filled Harry with warmth he hadn't felt since last Christmas. From the time of Voldermort's downfall, Harry had spent each Christmas at The Burrow surrounded by people that think of him as part of their family.

Now he was married to Ginny with three children, Albus, James, and Lily, and a godson, Teddy, whom he'd started caring for after the death of Teddy's parents, Remus and Tonks. His best friends, Ron & Hermione, were also married now, with two children, Rose and Hugo. The four friends were gathered around the fire, nestled into their significant other's arms.

Every Christmas had become easier and easier to participate in, even with the absence of Fred Weasley hanging over their heads. And just a few moments later, Fred's twin, George and his wife and children came through the front door, their winter cloaks falling to the floor as they peeled them away from their bodies.

"Uncle Ron!" A small red-haired, freckle-faced boy came running towards his uncle, arms in the air.

Ron held his arms open wide as he caught the small child in his arms. "Hey Fred, how're you doin'?"

"Fine, other than Mom said I'm not allowed to use any of the Christmas presents that Dad gave me while we're here." Fred's lips formed into a pout at Ron, causing him to only ruffle his hair in response before handing him over to Hermione.

"Aunt Ginny!" Another small red-haired, freckle-faced child came running into the room, only this time it was a little girl that was a carbon copy of her aunt, Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Christina!" Ginny giggled into the little girl's hair as her arms latched around her aunt's neck, leaving a noisy kiss on her cheek for the rest of the house to hear.

"No hi for me?" Harry asked, his eyes downcast in a false disappointment. Christina frowned slightly, before detaching herself from her aunt and launching herself into Harry's chest. "I guess that'll do," Harry laughed, leaving a gentle kiss on her head before letting her go to say her hellos to Ron and Hermione.

After everyone had gotten their "Merry Christmas's" out of the way, the kids raced out into the garden with the toy broomsticks they'd received from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. & Mr. Weasley. The adults all stayed put in the living room, soaking up the silence as though it were an addictive drug.

Harry stared out the window as Teddy kicked off from the ground, circling over the other kids, his faced twisted up in deep concentration and almost longing. Harry knew exactly what was on his mind, because he had thought the exact same thing so many times before.

The only thing that could cause a child not to smile on Christmas was the absence of the ones they loved most, and Harry knew that Teddy was thinking of his mother and father, just as Harry did everyday from the time he awoke to the time he fell asleep.

A sudden cold swept throughout Harry, his eyes glazing over with tears he didn't want anyone else to see. So, he quickly left the room in silence, knowing the rest were watching him, but at this point, he did not care. He walked out the front door, letting the wind slam it shut behind him. He wiped furiously at his eyes, not wanting to cry while he was talking with Teddy about his mother and father.

Teddy noticed immediately that Harry had entered the garden, and soared down to meet his Godfather.

"How come you're not inside with the others?" he asked tentatively as he met Harry's eyes. There was a certain warmth, an understanding in his Harry's eyes that he'd never seen before. He jumped off his broom and followed Harry to a bench, which they both sat down on.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like a century before Teddy spoke. "What were they like?" he asked quietly, his voice breaking with each word.

Harry glanced at him, his heartbreaking silently at the sight of the child sitting next to him. He took a shaky breath before speaking. "Your dad was brave, one of the bravest men I ever knew. And you're mom… she was amazing. She cared about everyone around her, giving off a glow happiness whenever she walked into the room." He smiled at the thought of two of his favorite people in the whole world. "They cared about you very much and they wouldn't have left you, Teddy, if they didn't have to. Here." Harry pulled out a picture from inside his jacket pocket and placed it in Teddy's hands.

Teddy stared down at the photo. It was a picture of a tall, handsome man with his arm wrapped around a shorter woman's shoulders. Her hair was purple and short, her eyes twinkling as she waved. He clutched the photo to his chest, breathing deeply before speaking. "You won't ever leave me, will you?" He looked up at his Godfather and Harry stared back down at him.

Teddy had never appeared this vulnerable or afraid before, and knowing that he'd never leave this little boy if he didn't have to, Harry's heart swelled with pride and his body filled with warmth and happiness. "Never," he promised as he wrapped his arm around Teddy and led him back towards the house where all the other kids were heading inside for a cup of hot chocolate. Being in a room full of the people he loved never felt as good as it did in that moment.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_- Brittany_


End file.
